An Intertwined Web Of Dark Love
by DarkEyedActress
Summary: Hermione Granger just graduated Hogwarts and is staying over the summer to prepare herself for her first year of teaching. To bad her room is in the dungeons next door to Severus Snape!


**An Intertwined Web Of Dark Love**

_Just to give some background, Hermione is 17 years old and has just graduated Hogwarts. She has chosen to take a job as a teacher at Hogwarts as the new Muggle Studies teacher. She is staying at the castle over the summer getting set up for her first year of teaching_

_.**Author Note**: italics means she is thinking it._

Hermione sat in the dark dingy unused room that was now…her home. She looked around and knew that it was the only unused room in the castle; unfortunately it was in the dungeons. That wasn't even the horrible part about it; she was the neighbor of her former potions master Severus Snape.

She continued to gaze around the room and she finally decided it was time to start working on her future home. "This place is disgusting." she sighed as she started to pick up old papers and move around boxes.

Three hours after scrubbing the dusty tables and floors she had completed the cleaning and felt disgusting. She peeled off her dirty sweaty clothes and threw them in a hamper n the corner and walked into the bathroom. It was immaculate, everything shone, and all her stuff was perfectly placed. She turned on the shower as she slid into the hot water streaming down her tired achy body.

After her relaxing shower she stepped out and got dressed in a pair of snug fitting jeans and an olive green modest tank. She headed up to the great hall to have dinner with the staff.

What she didn't expect was to run into "Him" on the way there, no literally. She bumped into him falling to the ground, until she felt him grab her around her waist and steady her against himself before letting go abruptly.

" P-P-Professor Snape, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Hermione stammered out like a student awaiting punishment. Severus smirked before taking pity on the frightened woman "It's quite alright Hermione and you're not a student now so you may call me Severus!" "Alright…Severus." Hermione said.

Hermione actually liked saying his name. She didn't know why but she found him oddly attractive at that moment. _"Cool your hormones" _Hermione thought to herself. _Ugh...but look at the way he smirks and those damn billowing robes. Damn you Severus Snape!_

They made their way to the great hall in an uncomfortable silence. She was thinking about the way he felt under those robes, well as far as she could tell from the one time she touched him that way. Then her mind wandered to what it would be like getting intimate with him. By the time she reached the table she had made up an entire fantasy about him in her head.

She came to her senses when she heard Dumbledore welcome her and give her a "I know what your thinking about raise of the eyebrows. She blushed and sat down abruptly at the table and began loading her plate with food until she heard a cough and looked up to see Severus giving her a disdainful look when she realized she had piled food on her plate to the point it was falling on the table.

"_Oh God" _Hermione thought to herself. _"Why? Now I look like an idiot, and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows about my fantasy with Snape!"_

Everyone had a rather enjoyable dinner and when dessert came the teachers started drinking wine and excessive amounts of butterbeer talking about how happy they were that the school year was over. After a while though everyone started to get tipsy except for Snape who was pacing himself. You decided not to drink anything other than butterbeer but you were enjoying hearing secrets of other teachers. Until Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something in Snape's ear that made even Snape look surprised. He looked at Hermione and Dumbledore giggled mindlessly and you knew he told Snape about your fantasy. You got up to leave and Dumbledore winked at you.

You were about in tears when you were walking quickly back to your chambers while talking out loud to yourself. "Oh, No!" "How am I going to show my face ever again, this teaching job was such a mistake!" "Ugh, why couldn't I just have been a librarian" "I will kill Dumbledore for telling him that, damn fantasy, I can't help it if he has an incredibly dark sexy aura about him. And that damn voice...hmmm"" Ahh… what the hell am I thinking?" "He'll never speak to me again-…"

"Why don't you let me decide that Ms. Granger" Severus said, specifically drawling out her name.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot. She slowly turned around to see a very smug looking Severus smirking at her.

"P-Pro-, I mean Severus, umm, how much of that exactly did you hear?" Stuttered Hermione.

"Enough" replied Severus.

"R-Really? You know umm…" Hermione struggled to find the word while blushing a shade of red to rival Ron.

" Oh, come on Ms. Granger you shouldn't get so flustered, at least not yet anyway!" Severus advanced on Hermione, smoothly stroking a finger down her jaw line. He liked watching her squirm.

Hermione couldn't think to talk all she could do was stare at his ebony hair wanting him to touch her again.

She finally came to attention when she felt a hand on her arm leading her towards Severus's bedchamber.

She began to tremble and Severus noticed this and instead of discouraging him it excited him more. He always though Hermione was attractive, but never thought he would be seeing her like this. He wasn't even thinking he was leading her to his bed. He let them in and shut the door behind them. Leading her petite frame to his bed.

Hermione couldn't believe it, her fantasy was coming true, and she was going to make love to her potions master

He laid her down on the bed gently. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and he put more passion into it. Finally she parted her lips allowing him to explore her mouth. She tasted so good. He couldn't hold back any longer. He began stripping her clothes off while she helped him with his own. Finally she was down to nothing but her bra and underwear. He slid them off expertly and looked at her young perfect breast. The rosy nipples erect and waiting for his touch. He bent down and took one in his mouth massaging the other and switching back and forth. He then slid her underwear off and looked at her completely, she was perfect, from the curves of her hips to her perfect petite hands and feet. He then slid off the rest pf his clothes and parted her legs. He kissed and massaged her for a while making sure she was aroused enough and then he slowly slid himself into her. It felt so good. He began to thrust into her. Slowly then quicker. He loved seeing her ace in complete ecstasy. Finally with a moan from Hermione and a final thrust from Severus the both came and he collapsed on top of her. Finally their breath slowed and instead of facing the inevitable awkward conversation they both went to sleep.


End file.
